glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnoll boss,Saving others: Murdock story
The day was going as usual for me, I woke up, had breakfast, did some work on Erevan's armor. Then i heard that people are searching for able men to help rescue their friends that were taken after they got defeated. I didn't really have anything else to do, so i volunteered to help. We went out as soon as we got a party together, once we got to the spot where the other party got defeated we came across a muddy road and Erevan slipped and fell in it, i started laughing and accidentally slipped aswell, once i looked up 4 Gnoll's were coming at us, but before they managed to reach us, Relar blew them all away with one explosive magic arrow. I was shocked, but i wanted to see what those things had, so i started checking them and i found some heavy boots that seemed to be cursed, but also had the ability to walk on surfaces that aren't slippery or liquid. A little down the road we saw someone lying in the middle of the road and Erevan ran up to check on him, but it seemed to be dead, bitten and clawed. Once i came next to Erevan i looked to the side and saw the '''Gnoll boss', i must say he looked dangerous, but we didn't wait and just attacked it.'' Relar did a lot of damage to him, without Relar this might have been much more lethal. There was another Gnoll inside a tent, it started calling out for reinforcements and from what i heard there were a lot of them around, we tried to deal with the Gnoll's here as fast as we could to run away with what we came here for. Erevan was the first to get hit by the '''Gnoll boss' and he immediately went down, almost died instantly for that matter, i wasn't gonna let someone else get hit so i went in just hammering the guy as hard as i could with all of my might, but before that i stabilized Erevan.'' Ophe ran up to help me kill it, but he was shining for some reason and that light was burning my skin a little, he seems to have some strange powers, i don't really know what to say about that, but i'm glad that Ophe and Relar are on our team. We quickly took care of the '''Gnoll Boss' and while we were doing that, Bobby freed the two guys that we came here for, once they were free and the Gnoll's next to us were dealt with, we took what we could and started running for it, Erevan was healed by Ted who found some healing potions lying around and also, Bobby found two kids.'' So, I took the Gnoll boss, Ophe took one of the guys we came for, Erevan took the dragonborn guy and Bobby took the two children, let's just say that we were packed with lots of stuff to carry while also having to run away from incoming Gnoll's. Relar was moving back and shooting at the Gnoll's at the same time, Erevan even took care of one of them while carrying the dragonborn. Most of us managed to get away from the Gnoll's, but Ted and Erevan were surrounded, Relar shot one of the Gnoll's next to Erevan and Ted knew he was going to die so he just tried to get the attention away from Erevan while he made his escape, the guy managed to throw his sword and hit the Gnoll that was after Erevan. I was almost out before i looked back and saw Ted being ripped apart, innards just everywhere, blood gushing out, Relar tried to kill one of the Gnoll's, but accidentally hit Ted in the liver, or at least what was left of Ted, it was just a horrific sight to see. While the Gnoll's were eating, Relar took care of two of them with his bow, before we had to leave because more of them were coming. After we escaped we all met up again near the town and Erevan had some bright orb following him, we checked what we managed to take before we left. We got some gold, arrows, bolts, flail, boots and a dagger, they all seemed to have some sort of properties, but one thing stood out of all the others, A bag of Beans. Erevan planted 3 beans, first one created 19 pink toads, second one spawned 7 screamers, third one made a campfire, however that is possible, we immediately killed the screecher's since they were screaming. The toads looked kinda strange and Erevan poked one of them with his sword and a bird person magically appeared in it's place, we of course murdered it, because of reasons... Then Erevan poked another one and a Pegasus appeared, Bobby wanted to touch it, but before he managed to do it, the Pegasus flew away. Then Erevan poked the third frog, even though Relar asked him not to and well... A Blue Dragon appeared, we were going to get killed if we stayed there so we all scattered and the Dragon flew into the sky and shot a ball of lighting into the sea. For some reason it happened to hit our supply ship, so we won't be getting our supplies for another week, but once the ship blew up the dragon disappeared. We decided not to touch the toads anymore and parted our ways.